Boko and the Inheritance!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: In the Medieval Age, Prince Boko gets a visit from Sunny Funny who was sent by a company to offer a inheritance to Boko. However, Boko needs to keep his temper under control for if he has any form of outburst within Sunny’s range, she will deduct a random amount of pounds! Will Boko keep his temper on check? _________________________ England, 18th Century. At a massive castle, the screen transitions to Prince a Boko who happens to be Boko, but wearing a prince outfit and a crown talking to one of his servants. Servant: I regret to inform you, Prince Boko, but your father, King Bugs of Carrot Land has cut off your allowance. We don’t have any more money! Boko: WHAT?! THAT’S THE SECOND BAD THING YOU TOLD ME! Servant: W-what’s the first one? Boko: Leaving the books unbalanced! You know what that means? Servant: No! Not the nose in the book penalty! Boko: Yeah. The nose in the book! Boko slams the book shut on the servant’s nose. Boko: WE GOT TO FIND A WAY TO GET MONEY! The door is heard knocking. Boko opens it, revealing Sunny. Sunny: Greetings! I was sent by a company called the Tigre Manufacturing Company to offer you an inheritance! Boko: WE DON’T WANT ANY! Boko slams the door shut, but hears Sunny outside. Sunny: One million pounds! Boko opens the door and Sunny enters. Boko: Why didn’t you say so? Come in! The scene transitions to Sunny reading her paper. Sunny: In order to be worthy of the inheritance, all clients must keep their tempers in check otherwise the dealer include me will deduct any amount of pounds that they see fit! So in short, if you blow your top, you blow some dough! Got it? Boko: Yes! Come! Dinner is about to start! Later. Both Boko and Sunny are sitting at opposite ends of a long dinner table. Sunny: Hey, Boko! Pass the salt, please! Boko: SALT?! GET IT YOURSELF! Sunny: Uh oh! That’s going to cost umm. Boko: I mean salt? Why didn’t you say so? Here you go! Boko gives Sunny the salt and heads back to his side while quietly ranting. Sunny: Hey, Boko! The pepper please! Boko: PEPPER?!? I- Uh, Yes. The pepper. Here it is. Boko gives Sunny the pepper and heads back to his side still ranting. Sunny: Boko! Boko: Oh no. Sunny: How about some mud? Boko: OOOHHHHHHH!!!! Boko runs into a closet and begins ranting while stomping on the floor. Boko: THAT DIRTY NO GOOD STINKIN RACKING FRACKIN VARMIN FLOWER! Boko exits the closet as Sunny glares at him. Boko: Now, what were you saying again? Sunny: I heard you in there! That’s going to cost you 300 pounds! Boko: 300 POUNDS?!? Sunny: 400. Boko: OOOHHHHHH!!!! Boko runs out of the castle and continues ranting and stomping. Boko: (as the screen fades out) THAT DIRTY STINKIN NO GOOD TOOTIN RACKIN FRACKIN- In the next scene, Boko is in the living room with Sunny at night. Boko: Ok! I’m going to bed! Sunny: Alright! Good night! Boko: Night! Boko heads up the stairs while continuing to rant under his breath. Later. Boko is unable to get some sleep because Sunny is loudly and obnoxiously playing The Spectacular Spider Man on piano. Eventually, Boko snaps and rushes out to the stairs. Boko: STOP THAT MUSIC YOU DIRTY NO GOOD RACKIN FRACKIN VARMIN FLOWER! Sunny: ... Well. That’s going to cost you 400 pounds. Boko: Actually, I was just kidding. Why not use the piano to play some Brahm’s Lullaby? Sunny: Well, I’ll try. Later. Boko is still unable to sleep because Sunny is playing Brahm’s Lullaby on marching drums while pacing back and forth right outside Boko’s bedroom door. Sunny then opens the door. Sunny: Do you like it? Boko, Y-Yes! I like it! Boko mutters angrily under his breath as the scene transitions to the next scene. The next day. Boko is seen heading to the bathroom. However, he can’t open the door because Sunny is inside and has locked it. Boko: COME ON! GET OUT OF THERE! Sunny opens the door and Boko gets crushed in between the door and the wall. After looking around, Sunny shrugs and closes the door. Boko: COME OUT OF THERE, YOU DIRTY NO GOOD VARMIN FLOWER! Sunny: I heard you! That’s going to cost you 300 pounds! Boko: OOOHHHH!!! Sunny: And 35 shillings! Boko snaps, runs to a piano and bangs his head on it. Sunny opens the door. Sunny: Hey, Boko! What’s that song you’re playing? I like it! Sunny closes the door. Boko: I can’t believe this! If this keeps up, I won’t have anything left! I know what to do! I’ll kill her and make it look like an accident so I can’t get the entire million! Later. Boko saws a hole outside the bathroom door revealing the massive moat at the bottom. Boko then sets a carpet on the hole and knocks on the door. Boko: Hey, Sunny! There’s someone at the door for you! Sunny: Tell him to come back tomorrow! I’ll be in here all day! Boko: WHAT?!? OH NO YOU’RE COMING OUT RIGHT NOW! Boko bursts into the bathroom and pushes Sunny out. Boko: OUT! OUT! OUT! Boko pushes Sunny towards the hole, but accidentally pushes Sunny across it while he ends up falling into his own hole. Boko plummets all the way into the moat, cursing and ranting the entire way down. Later. Boko makes it to the top floor, covered in water. Sunny: Ok, Boko! It’s all yours now! Boko runs towards Sunny. Boko: Why you- EEEEOOOWWWWWW!!!! Boko falls through the same hole and rants and curses as he plummets into the moat again. Later. Sunny is seen climbing a staircase. Sunny: Man! The alps have got nothing on these stairs for climbing! As Sunny reaches the top, Boko disguised as a knight statue tries to decapitate Sunny with an axe. However, Sunny dodges and Boko loses his balance and falls all the way to the bottom of the stairs ranting and cursing as Sunny continues to write down deductions as the screen fades to black. The next day. Boko: Hey, Sunny! I did it! I don’t get mad anymore! See? Boko allows himself to get hit by a rolling pin, hit in the face with a pie and kicked repeatably by three servants. Boko: See? It worked! Boko continues to suffer from the servants. Sunny: (to the reader) You know I don’t have the heart to tell him that he’s used up all the money. The screen irises out as the episode ends. Trivia * The short is inspired from the cartoon "From Hair To Heir". Category:From 2019 Category:Stories by Rh390110478 Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues